Quiet: Suc manh nguoi huong noi
Part 1 Vid 1: begining Tính cách con người nằm ở khoảng giua 2 thai cực: huong noi va huong ngoại. Điều này quyết định tất cả về công việc, quyet định,.... Tính cách này cũng có ở cả loài vật chúng ta sống trong 1 xã hội mà họ xem khuon mau là nhung nguoi hoat bat lý tưởng. Thiếu những nguoi huong noi, chung ta sẽ k có những dinh luat van vat hap dan, einstein, nhung tieu thuyet nhu 1984, animal farm,.... Nguoi huong noi bi thu hut vao ben trong của suy nghi, cam xuc trong khi nguoi huong ngoai huong ra ben ngoai trong cuoc song của con nguoi và hoat động. Nguoi huong noi tam trung giai thich y nghia cua su vat, hien tuong còn nguoi huong ngoai thì lao vào su vat, hien tuong đó. Nguoi huong noi nap lai nang luong cho mình = cách ở 1 mình, nguoi huong ngoai thì phải nap them nang luong khi ho k giao tiep đủ nhieu. Các loại nguoi huong nội 4 loại tinh cach con nguoi nguoi huong ngoai bình thản nguoi huong ngoai lo lắng nguoi huong noi bình thản nguoi huong noi lo lang Bạn có thể là 1 nguoi huong ngoai nhút nhát: nguoi có tính cách thu hút nhưng sợ tê nguoi khi buoc len san khau Nguoi huong noi k nhut nhat Bill Gates: ngại tiep xuc mọi người nhưng k bị áp luc boi y kien nguoi khác Dấu hiệu nhận biết 1. Tôi thích những cuộc nói chuyện một-đối-một hơn là hoạt động nhóm. 2. Tôi thường thích thể hiện mình qua chữ viết hơn là lời nói. 3. Tôi thích chỗ yên tĩnh, và được ở một mình. 4. Tôi có vẻ ít quan tâm tới tiền tài, danh vọng hay địa vị… hơn là các bạn cùng lứa của tôi. 5. Tôi ghét nói chuyện phiếm, nhưng ưa thích bàn luận sâu sắc về những chủ đề quan trọng với tôi. 6. Mọi người nói tôi là một người rất giỏi lắng nghe. 7. Tôi không giỏi chấp nhận rủi ro, mạo hiểm. 8. Tôi thích những công việc cho phép tôi hoàn toàn “cắm đầu vào làm” mà không bị ngắt quãng. 9. Tôi thích tổ chức sinh nhật với quy mô nhỏ, chỉ có gia đình hoặc một hai người bạn thật thân mà thôi. 10. Mọi người thường miêu tả tôi là “điềm đạm” hoặc “chín chắn”. 11. Tôi thường không thích cho ai khác xem công việc của mình cho đến khi nó đã hoàn tất. 12. Tôi không thích xung đột hay mâu thuẫn. 13. Tôi làm việc tốt nhất khi được ở một mình. 14. Tôi thường nghĩ kỹ trước khi nói. 15. Sau khi đi chơi nhiều với mọi người tôi thường cảm thấy năng lượng như đã bị rút cạn hết, mặc dù có thể tôi cũng đã chơi rất vui. 16. Tôi thường để cho các cuộc gọi rơi vào hộp thư thoại. 17. Nếu phải chọn một trong hai, tôi thà chọn một Chủ Nhật hoàn toàn không có gì để làm hơn là một ngày cuối tuần với quá nhiều công việc đã được lên kế hoạch sẵn. 18. Tôi không thích làm nhiều việc cùng lúc. 19. Tôi có thể hoàn toàn tập trung vào một việc rất dễ dàng. 20. Trong tình huống phòng học, tôi thích nghe giáo viên giảng sẵn hơn là tham gia vào những buổi seminar. Note * Seminar có thể hiểu đơn giản là một hình thức học tập mà ở đó người học chủ động hoàn toàn tư khâu chuẩn bị tài liêu, trình bày nội dung đưa dẫn chứng, trao đổi, thảo luận với các thành viên khác và cuối cung tự rút ra nội dung bài học hay vấn đề khoa học cũng như đề xuất các ý kiến để mở rộng nội dung. ----------- có khoảng 70% nguoi nhạy cảm là nguoi huong nội. Nguoi huong noi cũng can 1 khoảng thg nghỉ để làm viec lại sau 1 con chấn động. Dale Carnegie Chap 1 Chương 1: Sự Trỗi Dậy Của Hình Tượng “Anh Bạn Vô Cùng Dễ Mến” Tu 1 cau be ban hang, thanh nha hung bien vi dai. Ten that Dale Carnegey sau doi thanh Carnegie => Qua trinh lot xac thanh nha hung bien cua thoi dai cung chinh la cau chuyen ve su troi day cua khuon mau huong ngoai li tuong Nuoc My da chuyen minh tu Nen van hoa cua chacracter (Culture of character) to Culture of personality Trong Nền Văn Hóa Của Đức Tính Culture of Character, con người lý tưởng là kẻ nghiêm túc, có kỷ luật, ngay thẳng và chính trực. Thứ được quan tâm không phải là ấn tượng một người có thể tạo ra với đám đông, mà là cách một người cư xử thế nào khi chỉ có một mình. Nhưng khi chúng ta đã đi theo Nền Văn Hóa Của Tính Cách, người Mỹ bắt đầu dần quan tâm nhiều hơn đến cách những người khác nhìn nhận mình như thế nào. Họ bị tuyệt đối thu hút bởi những người bạo dạn và có phong cách nói chuyện hấp dẫn, lôi cuốn. Harvard Trường Đại Học Kinh Tế Harvard cũng không phải, theo mọi nghĩa, là một nơi bình thường. Được thành lập năm 1908, vừa khi Dale Carnegie bắt đầu tham gia vào xã hội với tư cách người bán hàng, và chỉ ba năm trước khi ông mở lớp học đầu tiên về nghệ thuật nói trước đám đông, ngôi trường này tự nhìn mình như là một nơi “đào tạo những người lãnh đạo sẽ làm thay đổi thế giới”. Tổng thống Mỹ George W. Bush đã từng tốt nghiệp ở đây, cũng như một bộ sưu tập đáng nể các Chủ tịch Ngân Hàng Thế Giới, những Bộ trưởng Bộ Tài Chính Mỹ các thời kỳ, các thị trưởng thành phố New York, Tổng giám đốc điều hành của những tập đoàn khổng lồ như General Electric, Goldman Sachs, Procter & Gamble; hay khét tiếng hơn là Jeffrey Skilling, thủ phạm chính trong vụ bê bối nổi tiếng của tập đoàn Enron19. Trong khoảng thời gian giữa năm 2004 và 2006, 20% trong số các tổng giám đốc hàng đầu của các công ty được chọn trong bảng xếp hạng Fortune 500 20 đều đã tốt nghiệp từ Đại học Kinh Tế Harvard. Những người tốt nghiệp từ Đại học Kinh Tế Harvard rất có thể đã tác động lớn đến cuộc đời bạn theo những cách mà chính bạn cũng không nhận ra. Họ đã quyết định những ai phải ra chiến trường và khi nào họ phải đi; họ đã ra phán quyết về số phận ngành công nghiệp ô-tô của Detroit 21; họ đóng vai trò then chốt trong hầu hết những vụ khủng hoảng tài chính từng làm rung chuyển phố Wall (trung tâm tài chính và chứng khoán Mỹ) và Pennsylvania Avenue (trung tâm chính trị - hành chính ở thủ đô Washinton). Nếu bạn làm việc ở nước Mỹ, có khả năng rất cao là những người tốt nghiệp Đại Học Kinh Tế Harvard cũng đã định hình cả cuộc sống hàng ngày của bạn nữa; từ việc bạn cần bao nhiêu không gian riêng tư ở nơi làm việc, bao nhiêu buổi học xây dựng kỹ năng làm việc nhóm bạn phải tham gia mỗi năm, và việc liệu sự sáng tạo đến tốt nhất từ đâu, thảo luận nhóm hay suy nghĩ độc lập. Nhìn vào mức độ ảnh hưởng lớn đến vậy của họ, cũng đáng để nhìn qua xem những ai đang học ở đây—và họ đề cao nhưng giá trị gì khi họ tốt nghiệp Xây dựng quan hệ Và mỗi ngày, Don phải vật lộn với chính bản thân mình. Liệu anh có nên quay trở lại căn hộ của mình, và nạp năng lượng bằng một bữa trưa nhẹ nhàng, yên tĩnh, như anh vẫn luôn muốn; hay tham gia ăn trưa theo nhóm cùng các bạn cùng lớp của mình? Kể cả nếu anh có tự ép được bản thân tới Spangler, cũng không phải áp lực xã hội sẽ chấm dứt ở đây. Cứ mỗi ngày trôi qua, lại có thêm nhiều hơn nữa những nan đề như thế. Có nên tham gia vào những hoạt động giải trí được tổ chức cùng cả lớp mỗi chiều muộn không? Có nên đi chơi tiệc tùng mỗi tối như mọi người khác không? Sinh viên ở HBS đều ra ngoài chơi theo những nhóm lớn ít nhất vài buổi tối mỗi tuần, Don nói. Tham gia những hoạt động chơi bời kiểu này dĩ nhiên là không bắt buộc, nhưng với những người không ham hố những hoạt động cùng số đông thì có cảm giác là vậy. “Giao thiệp ở đây cảm giác giống như thể thao mạo hiểm ấy”, một người bạn của Don nói. “Mọi người đi chơi suốt mọi lúc. Nếu bạn không ra ngoài chơi bời dù chỉ một đêm, ngày hôm sau chắc chắn có người sẽ hỏi, “Cậu đi đâu hôm qua mà không thấy mặt mũi đâu thế?”. Tôi phải ra ngoài chơi mỗi tối như thể đó là công việc của mình vậy”. Don nhận ra rằng những người lên kế hoạch cho các sự kiện xã hội— những giờ giải trí, những bữa tối, lễ hội uống bia—đều nằm trên đỉnh của tháp thứ bậc xã hội trong trường. “Giáo sư của tôi có lần nói với chúng tôi rằng, các bạn cùng lớp bây giờ sẽ là những người đi dự lễ cưới của mỗi chúng tôi sau này”, Don nói. “Nếu bạn rời khỏi HBS mà không xây dựng được một mạng lưới quan hệ rộng rãi, thì coi như bạn đã thất bại trong việc trải nghiệm cảm giác là sinh viên của ngôi trường này”. Chương 3: Khi Sự Cộng Tác Giết Chết Tính Sáng Tạo Steve Woziak Steve Woziak ban đầu k có kha nang noi truoc cong chung, sau do từ từ học được. da co lan ong xuat hien trong Dancing with the stars Bạn có thể sẽ kết luận rằng những người muốn trở nên sáng tạo hơn thì nên làm việc ở một nơi có thật nhiều tương tác xã hội. Có phải ông đã túm tụm lại với các thành viên khác của câu lạc bộ để cùng suy nghĩ về thiết kế máy tính không? Không. (Mặc dù ông có thừa nhận rằng mình vẫn đều đặn đến dự các cuộc họp của câu lạc bộ mỗi hai tuần, vào thứ Tư). Có phải ông đã tìm đến một văn phòng mở thật lớn, đầy những tiếng động ồn ào vui vẻ, nơi các ý tưởng liên tục được trao đổi chéo lẫn nhau giữa các thành viên không? Không. Khi bạn đọc lại những ghi chép về quá trình làm việc của ông khi xây dựng chiếc PC đầu tiên, điều gây ấn tượng nhất sẽ là: ông luôn luôn làm việc một mình. Wozniak đã làm phần lớn công việc trong góc làm việc cubicle của mình tại văn phòng ở công ty Hewlett-Packard. Ông sẽ đến đó vào tầm 6:30 mỗi sáng, và, một mình trong cả buổi sáng sớm, ông sẽ đọc tạp chí kỹ thuật, nghiên cứu các tài liệu về vi mạch điện tử, và chuẩn bị các thiết kế trong đầu mình. Sau khi hết giờ làm, ông sẽ trở về nhà, làm nhanh một đĩa spaghetti hoặc hâm nóng một đĩa đồ ăn sẵn nào đấy, sau đó lại lái xe quay trở lại văn phòng và làm việc ở đó cho tới tận đêm khuya. Ông miêu tả những lúc đêm khuya tĩnh lặng và những buổi sớm đơn độc này là “cảm giác sung sướng nhất trên đời”. Công sức của ông cuối cùng cũng được đền đáp vào buổi tối ngày 29 tháng Sáu, 1975, vào khoảng 10:00 đêm, khi Woz cuối cùng đã hoàn thành phiên bản thử nghiệm đầu tiên của cỗ máy của mình.Và rất có thể là bạn đã lầm. Luyen tap co chu dich Có phép màu gì kỳ diệu ở việc luyện tập một mình? Trong rất nhiều lĩnh vực, Ericsson nói với tôi, chỉ khi bạn ở một mình bạn mới có thể đi đến trạng thái Luyện Tập Có Chủ Đích (Deliberate Practice), thứ ông coi là nhân tố quan trọng nhất để đạt được những thành tựu xuất chúng. Khi bạn luyện tập một cách có chủ đích, bạn nhận diện những công việc hoặc kiến thức mà hiện thời đang nằm ngoài tầm với của bạn, cố gắng hết sức để nâng cao khả năng của bạn, tự giám sát quá trình tiến bộ của mình, rồi dựa vào đó mà đưa ra những thay đổi thích hợp. Những phiên luyện tập mà không có tiêu chuẩn này thì không những chỉ kém hiệu quả hơn—nó thậm chí sẽ còn phản tác dụng; bởi khi đó chúng sẽ chỉ giúp củng cố thêm cơ chế suy nghĩ hiện thời của bạn, thay vì giúp bạn cải thiện chúng. Luyện Tập Có Chủ Đích được thực hiện tốt nhất khi ở một mình, vì nhiều lý do. Nó yêu cầu một sự tập trung cao độ, và những người khác có thể làm bạn bị phân tán tư tưởng. Nó cần đến những động lực thúc đẩy mạnh mẽ, thường chỉ có thể là do tự mình tạo ra. Nhưng quan trọng nhất, nó bao gồm cả việc phải giải quyết những tác vụ khó khăn nhất với riêng bạn. Chỉ khi bạn ở một mình, Ericsson nói với tôi, bạn mới có thể “đi trực tiếp tới phần làm bạn khó khăn nhất. Nếu bạn muốn cải thiện những gì mình đang làm, tự bạn phải hành động. Hãy tưởng tượng một nhóm học tập—mỗi lúc bạn chỉ có thể đưa ra hành động ở một mức độ nhỏ”. Nếu muốn thấy Luyện Tập Có Chủ Đích trong thực tế, chúng ta không cần nhìn đâu xa hơn là chính câu chuyện của Stephen Wozniak. Cuộc gặp gỡ với nhóm Homebrew là chất xúc tác giúp truyền cảm hứng để ông xây dựng chiếc PC đầu tiên, nhưng những kiến thức nền tảng và những thói quen làm việc đã giúp ông thực sự làm được điều đó đến từ một nơi hoàn toàn khác hẳn: Woz đã cố ý luyện tập thiết kế máy kể từ khi ông còn rất nhỏ. (Ericsson nói cần khoảng mười ngàn giờ Luyện Tập Có Chủ Đích để thực sự đạt đến kỹ năng của một chuyên gia, vậy nên sẽ có ích nếu bắt đầu từ khi còn trẻ). Trong cuốn tự truyện của mình, “iWoz”, Wozniak miêu tả niềm đam mê tuổi ấu thơ của mình với đồ điện tử, và cùng lúc đó vô thức nhắc lại tất cả những nhân tố của thao tác Luyện Tập Có Chủ Đích mà Ericsson đã nhấn mạnh. Đầu tiên, ông có động lực: cha ông, một kỹ sư của hãng Lockheed, đã dạy Woz rằng người kỹ sư có thể giúp thay đổi cuộc sống của con người, và là “một trong những dạng người chủ chốt nhất của thế giới này”. Thứ hai, ông đã xây dựng kỹ năng chuyên nghiệp của mình bằng cách chú tâm vào từng bước, từng bước nhỏ một. Bởi vì ông đã tham gia vào vô số những buổi hội chợ khoa học (science fairs), ông nói: Tôi đã đạt được một khả năng đặc biệt quan trọng, thứ đã giúp tôi trong suốt cả sự nghiệp của mình: kiên nhẫn. Tôi nói nghiêm túc đấy. Lòng kiên nhẫn vẫn luôn bị đánh giá thấp. Ý tôi là, với tất cả những dự án đó, từ lớp Ba cho tới tận lớp Tám, tôi cứ học mọi thứ một cách thật từ từ, mày mò tìm hiểu xem làm thế nào lắp đặt các thiết bị điện tử lại với nhau mà không cần đến dù chỉ một cuốn sách hướng dẫn... Tôi đã học được cách không lo lắng quá nhiều về kết quả, mà chỉ tập trung duy nhất vào công đoạn mà tôi đang làm, và cố gắng làm nó hoàn hảo nhất mức có thể khi tôi đang làm nó. Thứ ba, Woz thường xuyên làm việc một mình. Đây thì không hẳn là do ông tự lựa chọn. Như mọi đứa trẻ ham mê công nghệ khác, ông đã tụt xuống khá sâu trên bậc thang thứ bậc xã hội khi ông học lên đến cấp II. Khi còn là một cậu nhóc, ông đã từng được trầm trồ thán phục vì khả năng học khoa học, nhưng bây giờ thì chả ai quan tâm nữa. Ông ghét nói chuyện phiếm, và những ham mê của ông thì lệch tông hoàn toàn so với những bạn bè đồng trang lứa của ông. Một bức ảnh đen trắng chụp vào thời kỳ này cho thấy Woz, tóc cắt ngắn, nét mặt ngại ngùng khá căng thẳng của kiểu người không quen được chụp ảnh, đang chỉ tay đầy tự hào vào “giải nhất hội chợ khoa học, Máy Cộng/Trừ” (Adder/Subtractor) của mình, một chiếc máy hình hộp khá kỳ cục với đủ thứ dây nhợ, công tắc và các loại linh kiện nhỏ xíu khác. Nhưng những năm tháng đầy ngượng nghịu này không hề làm ông nản lòng mà thôi theo đuổi giấc mơ của mình; nó có lẽ còn góp phần nuôi dưỡng thêm ước mơ đó nữa. Ông sẽ không bao giờ có thể học được nhiều về máy tính đến vậy, Woz nói, nếu ông không phải đã từng quá nhút nhát rụt rè đến mức không dám ra khỏi nhà. Không ai lại đi chọn những năm tháng thiếu niên đau khổ đến vậy, nhưng có một sự thật là sự đơn độc trong suốt những năm tháng thiếu niên của Woz, và lòng quyết tâm tập trung cao độ vào một thứ mà sau này trở thành đam mê suốt đời của ông, đó đều là những dấu hiệu điển hình của những người cực kỳ sáng tạo. Theo nhà tâm lý học Mihaly Csikszentmihalyi, người trong những năm từ 1990 đến 1995 đã nghiên cứu cuộc đời của chín mươi mốt cá nhân đặc biệt sáng tạo trong các lĩnh vực nghệ thuật, khoa học, kinh tế, và chính trị; thì rất nhiều trong số các đối tượng nghiên cứu của ông không có mấy bạn bè khi họ còn ở tuổi thiếu niên, một phần là vì “lòng ham thích tò mò và việc quá tập trung vào một sở thích có vẻ rất lạ với những người đồng trang lứa của họ”. Những thiếu niên quá quảng giao đến mức khó lòng ở một mình lâu được thường thất bại trong việc nuôi dưỡng tài năng của họ “bởi việc tập chơi nhạc hay học toán cần đến sự đơn độc tĩnh lặng mà họ luôn ghét cay ghét đắng”. Madeleine L’Engle, tác giả của cuốn tiểu thuyết kinh điển dành cho giới trẻ “A Wrinkle in Time”, cũng như hơn sáu chục đầu sách khác, nói rằng bà sẽ không bao giờ có thể trở thành một kẻ có những suy nghĩ táo bạo như vậy nếu bà đã không dành phần lớn tuổi ấu thơ của mình với sách vở và những ý tưởng. Khi còn là một cậu bé, Charles Darwin có thể kết bạn dễ dàng, nhưng luôn thích dành thời gian đi bộ rất lâu, một mình giữa thiên nhiên. (Kể cả khi đã là người lớn điều này ở ông vẫn hề không thay đổi. “Ngài Babbage kính mến”, ông viết cho một nhà khoa học nổi tiếng đã mời ông tới dự một bữa tiệc, “Tôi thực lòng biết ơn ngài đã gửi thiệp mời tôi tới dự bữa tiệc của ngài, nhưng tôi rất sợ phải chấp nhận chúng, bởi tôi sẽ phải gặp một vài người khác ở đó, những người mà với họ, tôi đã thề trước mọi vị Thánh trên Thiên Đường này, rằng tôi sẽ không bao giờ ra ngoài”. Sức mạnh người hướng nội (cont) Nói một cách khác, thứ với người phương Tây trông như sự tôn trọng thái quá của những người châu Á, thực ra lại là một biểu hiện lo lắng sâu sắc cho cảm giác của những người khác. Như nhà tâm lý học Harris Bond đã nhận xét: “Chỉ có những người đến từ một truyền thống thẳng thắn, bộc trực mới gọi cách nói chuyện người châu Á là “khiêm tốn””. Trong truyền thống gián tiếp này, nó có thể được gọi là “tôn vinh quan hệ” (relationship honouring). Và tôn vinh quan hệ có thể tạo nên những cách ứng xử xã hội (social dynamics) mà có thể sẽ rất đáng kinh ngạc dưới góc nhìn của phương Tây. Ví dụ, chính bởi tôn vinh quan hệ mà hội chứng rối loạn lo lắng giao tiếp ở Nhật Bản, được biết đến với cái tên taijin kyofusho, không phải thể hiện dưới dạng lo lắng thái quá về việc tự làm bản thân xấu hổ như ở nước Mỹ, mà là về việc làm xấu hổ những người khác. Chính bởi tôn vinh quan hệ mà các nhà tu hành Phật giáo ở Tây Tạng có thể tìm thấy sự an lành trong tâm trí (và mức độ hạnh phúc kỷ lục, như đã đo thấy được trong các kết quả quét não) bằng cách thiền định tĩnh lặng với tình thương. Và chính bởi tôn vinh quan hệ mà các nạn nhân của vụ ném bom Hiroshima xin lỗi lẫn nhau vì đã sống sót. “Sự lễ độ, phép lịch sự của họ từ lâu đã được biết đến, nhưng trái tim của họ thì chưa”, nhà văn tiểu luận Lydia Millet viết. “ ‘Tôi xin lỗi’, một người trong số họ vừa nói vừa cúi gập người, trong khi lớp da trên cánh tay anh vẫn đang bong ra từng mảng lớn. ‘Tôi thật ân hận khi mình vẫn còn sống trong khi con của bạn thì không’. ‘Tôi xin lỗi’, một người khác thành thực nói, với đôi môi đã sưng to bằng quả cam, khi anh nói với một đứa bé đang khóc bên người mẹ đã mất của mình. ‘Tôi xin lỗi vì tôi đã không thể mất đi mạng sống của mình thay cho bà ấy’”. Mặc dù sự tôn vinh quan hệ của phương Đông thật đáng ngưỡng mộ và đẹp đẽ, thì sự tôn trọng của phương Tây dành cho tự do cá nhân, tự thể hiện bản thân, và định mệnh cá nhân cũng vậy. Điểm quan trọng ở đây không phải ở việc cái nào ưu việt hơn so với cái nào, mà là ở việc sự khác biệt sâu sắc giữa hai hệ giá trị văn hóa đã có một tác động mạnh mẽ lên kiểu tâm lý tính cách được ưa thích bởi mỗi nền văn hóa. Ở phương Tây, chúng ta thuận theo Khuôn Mẫu Hướng Ngoại Lý Tưởng, trong khi ở hầu hết các quốc giaphương Đông (ít nhất là trước khoảng thời gian phương Tây hóa của vài thập kỷ gần đây), im lặng là vàng. Hai góc nhìn đối lập này ảnh hưởng đến thứ chúng ta sẽ nói ra khi các bạn ở cùng nhà với chúng ta để chén đĩa bẩn chất đống trong bồn rửa—và cả việc chúng ta có nói hay không, và nói những gì trong một lớp học ở đại học. ---------- Mike có vẻ không tán đồng phong cách đối thoại theo kiểu phương Tây, nhưng anh thừa nhận rằng có đôi lúc chính anh cũng ước mình có thể ồn ào và cởi mở được như vậy. “Họ thoải mái hơn với tính cách của riêng mình”, anh nói về những người bạn cùng lớp người da trắng. Người châu Á “không phải không thoải mái với việc họ là ai, mà là không thoải mái với việc thể hiện họ là ai. Trong một nhóm, luôn luôn có một áp lực phải hòa đồng. Nếu họ không thể theo kịp được điều đó, bạn có thể thấy ngay nó trên mặt họ”. ... Với những thiếu niên Mỹ gốc Á, cái giá phải trả cho việc không thể hòa đồng là cảm giác luôn bồn chồn không yên trong giao tiếp. Nhưng khi chúng lớn lên, chúng có thể sẽ còn phải trả cái giá đấy với mức lương của mình nữa. Nhà báo Nicholas Lemann từng một lần phỏng vấn một nhóm người Mỹ gốc Á về chủ đề “chủ nghĩa hiền tài” (meritocracy—một hệ thống xã hội nơi những người có thực tài sẽ được trọng dụng) cho cuốn sách của ông, The Big Test. “Một cảm giác thường xuyên xuất hiện”, ông viết, “đ'ấy là chủ nghĩa hiền tài kết thúc khi trường học kết thúc, và kể từ sau đó, những người châu Á bắt đầu tụt lại phía sau bởi họ không có đúng phong cách văn hóa phù hợp để tiến xa hơn: quá bị động, không gật- đầu-cười-rạng-rỡ-khi-gặp- lướt-bạn-ở-hành-lang'”. Tôi đã gặp rất nhiều người làm việc tại Cupertino đang phải chật vật khổ sở với vấn đề này. Một bà nội trợ giàu có tâm sự với tôi rằng tất cả các ông chồng bà biết trong vùng này gần đây đều đã chấp nhận những công việc ở Trung Quốc, và hiện giờ đang phải di chuyển qua lại giữa Cupertino và Thượng Hải, một phần là vì phong cách tĩnh lặng của họ cản trở họ trong việc tiến thân tại địa phương. Những công ty Mỹ “nghĩ họ không thể đảm đương công việc được”, cô nói, “bởi vì việc thuyết trình. Trong kinh doanh, bạn cần phải tập hợp rất nhiều thứ vớ vẩn vô nghĩa lý lại với nhau và thuyếttrình (present) về nó. Chồng tôi luôn luôn chỉ nói ngay vào ý chính và thế là hết. Khi bạn nhìn vào những công ty lớn, gần như không có một lãnh đạo cấp cao nhất nào là người gốc châu Á cả. Họ sẽ tuyển dụng những người có lẽ chẳng biết chút gì về kinh doanh cả, nhưng lại có thể làm những bài thuyết trình rất tốt”. ... Tôi sẽ chia sẻ với anh thêm một nguyên tắc nữa có liên quan đến câu hỏi của anh về cạnh tranh: Để anh thắng thì không cần ai làm người thua cả. Hiện nay đó là một việc khó tiếp thu với nhiều ngƣời chúng ta trong thế giới kinh doanh. Xét cho cùng, thậm chí khi còn là trẻ con chúng ta đã đƣợc huấn luyện phải cạnh tranh để giành lấy những nguồn lực khan hiếm. Chúng ta đƣợc dạy phải luôn là ngƣời xuất sắc nhất trong lớp học và đƣợc khuyến khích là ngƣời dẫn đầu trong các môn thể thao chúng ta tham gia. Chúng ta liên tục bị so sánh với những ngƣời khác mà chúng ta đƣợc nói rằng giỏi hơn, thông minh hơn và nhanh hơn ta. Những gì điều này mang lại là tạo ra một định kiến về tình trạng khan hiếm, và chúng ta bắt đầu tin rằng thế giới thực sự là một nơi có những nguồn lực hạn chế. Nếu chúng ta không tốt nghiệp ở tốp đứng đầu lớp, chúng ta sẽ không thành công trong sự nghiệp của mình. Nếu chúng ta không chiến thắng trong các môn thể thao, chúng ta sẽ chẳng bao giờ nếm trải vị chiến thắng. Giờ đây là một suy nghĩ sai lầm - chẳng điều gì có thể vƣợt qua chân lý. Triết gia Rumi41 đã nói rõ điểm này khi ông nhận xét: „Đừng là giọt nƣớc. Hãy trở thành đại dƣơng.‟ "Câu đó khiến lƣng tôi sởn gai ốc đấy, Tess.” Cô ấy tiếp tục. “Và suy nghĩ sai lầm này sinh ra tâm lý sợ hãi - nỗi sợ rằng thế giới này không có đủ cho tất cả mọi ngƣời chúng ta thành công vƣợt xa những kỳ vọng điên rồ nhất của mình; sợ rằng chúng ta sẽ đánh mất những gì chúng ta phải vật lộn mới tích góp đƣợc; sợ rằng chúng ta không xứng đáng giữ lấy những gì chúng ta có. Và nỗi sợ này tạo ra một tình huống thú vị: Chúng ta càng sợ rằng mình sẽ thua nếu chúng ta giúp ngƣời khác thắng thì chúng ta lại càng nhận đƣợc ít hơn. Chúng ta càng cố gắng tích trữ thì chúng ta càng đẩy sự dƣ dật dành cho chúng ta ra xa.” “Làm sao lại nhƣ thế đƣợc?” “Bởi vì suy nghĩ của chúng ta định hình thực tiễn của chúng ta - quan niệm của chúng ta quyết định trải nghiệm của chúng ta. Nếu tất cả những gì anh nghĩ đến chỉ là có tất cả mọi thứ cho mình và không giúp ngƣời khác đạt đƣợc giấc mơ của họ thì khi đó anh sẽ truyền nỗi sợ hãi của mình ra thế giới. Và những tƣ duy đầy sợ hãi đó sẽ tạo ra thực tiễn của anh, cho nên anh sẽ sống một cuộc sống thiếu thốn.” Thể_loại:Book